There's This Girl That I'm Kind Of Into
by shield.of.agents
Summary: Skye and Simmons have a hard time admitting that they are in love. It is obvious to two of their friends, but not to each other. When they do admit it, they try to hide it from the rest of the team. And fail. Miserably. Skimmons.
1. An Announcement

It was just a simple mission.

There was a 16 year old, who had just lost his mum, and was dealing with it badly. Very badly. He had somehow managed to get a knife into his classroom, at S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, and was holding it against another boys neck. He refused to talk to any men, and would only speak to the girls in his class. Coulson's team had been sent in to get the hostages out. They needed Simmons, as she was the sweetest person there, and could calm him down the easiest. They needed Bobbi, in case things went south, and Skye was monitoring security cameras and comms, for training.

Simmons did her job perfectly, managing to coax the boy into letting out the hostages. Skye watched the whole thing unfold on the cameras. At the end of the mission, Bobbi and Simmons, embraced, Bobbi saying "That was perfect Simmons. I could never have been as calm as you." As Skye watched the two embrace, she felt a sharp pang of jealousy. Skye was confused. _"What am I jealous of?" _she thought.

As the team were being debriefed, Skye found her eyes drawn to Jemma. She was barely taking in what Coulson was saying. Then Jemma glanced at Skye, and their gaze locked. Skye looked into Jemma's eyes. _Her warm, brown chocolatey eyes…_

Tripp, who was standing next to Skye, coughed, and the spell was broken. Skye looked at him, and he looked back, a slight grin on his face. Skye felt embarrassed but she wasn't sure why...

Hunter's voice sounded on the intercom. "EVERYBODY TO THE MEETING ROOM. I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT."

Everyone was in the meeting room in 5 minutes.

"What's this about Hunter?" asked Coulson.

"Glad you asked. It has come to my attention, that this was our 50th mission together, as a team. I believe that a celebration is in order. I have spoken to a few contacts, and in 2 weeks time, we will be meeting in Merristone hall, at 8pm. Pick out your suits and dresses, and prepare for a long night. Class dismissed." And with that, Hunter strode out of the meeting room, a grin on his face.


	2. Clothes Shopping

Simmons, Bobbi, and Fitz had all gone to a shop called 'Tux and Dress', while Skye, Hunter and Trip had gone to 'Suits and Skirts'. Mack already had a tux, while May and Coulson were going together tomorrow.

**In Tux and Dress**

Fitz was trying on a light blue jacket, which complemented his tie perfectly. Bobbi and Jemma were browsing the shelves.

"What sort of thing are you looking for?" said Bobbi.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure." Jemma replied, "I never usually wear dresses, so I don't know what suits me. I want it to be past my knees though. I draw the line completely at having Hunter stare up my dress."

Bobbi laughed, and picked up a bright green dress with sequins all over it. Jemma shook her head, and Bobbi placed it back on the shelves.

"Well," said Bobbi, "You should have red, as that suits you, and you want something slim-fitting because you have a really nice body shape. Also, you want something to impress Skye."

Jemma choked and her mouth moved, wordlessly. Finally, she squeaked "How did you know?"

Bobbi laughed again, then looked incredulously at Jemma. "Jemma, when you're as good at reading people as I am, you will understand. I naturally take in people's emotions, their habits, and their body language. I can't help it!"

As Jemma was still looking dumbfounded, Bobbi elaborated.

"Your eyes light up whenever she enters the room. You blush if she gives you the smallest of compliments. And when she does that big goofy grin, you get all flustered, and usually drop whatever you're holding. Simmons, you have it bad."

There was a silence, then suddenly Bobbi shouted "AHA!", making Jemma jump. Bobbi was holding up a red dress, that would surely reach Jemma's knees, and was made of silk. "It's perfect!" she yelled excitedly, thrusting it into Jemma's hands, and ushering her into the changing room.

**In Suits and Skirts**

Hunter and Trip had found their suits already. Hunter had bought a plain black one, that looked very classy, and was sure to attract Bobbi's attention. Trip had bought a glossy dark brown, with a black bowtie. They both looked great in them.

Skye however, was having no such luck. She was usually a tomboy, who could dress up nicely if she wanted to. Though, for this occasion, she wanted something nice. She felt like she wanted to impress somebody, but wasn't sure who.

_This is so infuriating! _She thought. _I'm usually great with my feelings! Why can't I work out why my insides keep doing backflips? I bet Jemma would know. _

Then her eyes went wide, as they were drawn to an item of clothing across the shop. She snatched it up quickly, and yelled to Hunter and Trip to wait outside her cubicle as she changed.

Trip was tapping his foot impatiently as they waited for Skye. Then she tentatively stepped out from behind the curtain, and he could only say "Damn girl."

Hunter looked up from his phone and his eyes went wide. He hadn't ever seen Skye like this.

She was wearing a strapless, dark purple dress, that flowed gracefully past her knees. It was embroidered with gold thread, and Skye looked absolutely stunning in it.

She looked at them, and for the first time in a while, Trip heard an insecure element in her next words.

"Do I look okay?"

They immediately clamoured their love of the dress, and a small, relieved smile flickered across her prominent features.


	3. Sweetly Oblivious

There was no other options. This feeling was going to drive her nuts. She would usually have gone to talk to Jemma about stuff like this, but a small voice was telling her that she shouldn't. Skye trusted her instincts as always.

So she went to the second person she could talk to about this sort of thing. Antoine Triplett.

Trip was sitting on his bed reading, when he heard a small knock on his door. He called "Come in!" and put down his book.

Skye edged in, looking uneasy, and Trip immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Hey Skye. What's up?"

Skye sat on the end of his bed. She seemed to be steeling herself to say something, and she looked frustrated.

"I'm annoyed at myself." she said. Trip looked quizzical, so she continued.

"I've been having this feeling lately, and it's driving me mental! I don't know what it is! I'm scared it's something to do with being an 0-8-4."

Trip looked taken aback and asked, "Can you describe the feeling to me?"

Skye nodded and said, "Yeah I think so." She took a deep breath, and started describing.

"Well, the first time I had it, was when we were on that mission at the academy with the hostages. We'd just finished and I was checking on Jemma and Bobbi, when I felt kind of angry, and my stomach went all tight. Then as we were being de-briefed it came again, and you coughed. When I looked at you, it stopped. And in the dress shop, I felt like looking nice would be really important but I don't know why! It's driving me mad and if I… WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

Trip was indeed doubled over in laughter, staring at her like she was an idiot. He finally managed to choke out, "Skye, for somebody so observant, you can be extremely oblivious to some things."

She was still scowling at him, so he elaborated. "Skye, what do all these things have in common? Jemma! You have a crush on Jemma! You didn't like Bobbi hugging her, and you felt jealous. When I coughed in the meeting, it was to stop you two looking at eachother like lovesick puppies. You want to look nice for Jemma you idiot."

Skye's eyes widened with shock, as he realised what he had said was completely, and utterly true.

"Do you...Do you think she knows?"

"I'm almost certain of it." he replied with a grin.


	4. Plans and Plots

**Please read all of the page. Important notice at the end. **

From that moment on, Skye tried with all her training, to read Jemma. She would watch her face carefully during conversations, listen to her voice to see if it wavered, and track her body language.

All this for one, just_ one, _sign that Jemma's relationship with her, was anything more than friendly.

Of course, Bobbi and Trip were going mad.

"Oh my god Trip!" Bobbi exclaimed one night, flopping onto his bed with exasperation.

"What's up Bobs?"

"Have you seen the way that they're looking at each other? It's infuriating!" Bobbi said rolling over.

"I know! Anyway, what's happening with you and Hunter?" replied Trip, with a sly smirk.

"We made love in his car last night," said Bobbi, then she quickly added, "but that is beside the point! Jemma looks at her as though she is Rose, and Skye is The Doctor."

"And Skye is completely oblivious!" chimed in Trip.

"They are the perfect match for each other, yet neither has made a move!" yelled Bobbi.

"Hey Bobbi! Calm down! I know exactly what to do. You know the party that's coming up? I think it's time that we did a little matchmaking, don't you?"

A sly grin spread across both off their faces.

Meanwhile, Melinda May, carried on walking, a plan already formulated in her mind.

**Hi guys! Sorry that this took so long! I know that you want the party to come, but I like to keep my readers in suspense, ya know? Makes me feel shiny! P.S double points if you got that reference.**

**Anyway, if you have found this fanfiction from my instagram, .agents , please comment a #yeah in the review. Love you all!**

**Dayna**


End file.
